1. Field
Provided are a composition for determining the effects of an anti-c-Met antibody including a marker gene, and a method for determining the effects of an anti-c-Met antibody using the marker gene.
2. Description of the Related Art
c-Met, a typical receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) present at the surface of cells, binds to its ligand, hepatocyte growth factor (HGF) to promote intracellular signal transduction thereby promoting the growth of cells. Additionally, c-Met is overexpressed in cancer cells, such that it is widely implicated in cancer incidence, cancer metastasis, cancer cell migration, cancer cell penetration, angiogenesis, etc.
Anti-c-Met antibodies serve as anticancer drugs to suppress the increase of cancer cells. The suppression of the increase of cancer cells can be achieved when cell proliferation is delayed or apoptosis is facilitated. It has been reported that when EBC1 cells, a lung cancer cell line, were treated with an anti-c-Met antibody, their growth was reduced by the facilitation of apoptosis. In other words, anti-c-Met antibodies serve as anticancer drugs by facilitating apoptosis.
In anticancer therapy using an anti-c-Met antibody, it is important to monitor whether the anti-c-Met antibody that is being used for treatment properly exhibits cancer cell apoptosis effects for efficient anticancer treatment. Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a biomarker capable of monitoring the cancer cell apoptosis effects of an anti-c-Met antibody.